Wet wipes, such as those used for cosmetic removal, for cleaning surfaces, for use with infants during diaper changes, for wiping ones hands, and the like, often contain wiping compositions formulated for effective cleaning purposes. Various different methods and techniques are available for applying these wiping compositions to adjacent surfaces. For instance, in certain applications, the wiping composition is first applied to a wiping product which is then applied to an adjacent surface or object. In one embodiment, disposable wipes are saturated with the wiping composition. Presaturated wipes are very convenient for use in numerous applications, such as for disinfecting surfaces or for cleaning the skin of an infant, child, or adult. These presaturated wipes are particularly useful in on-the-go applications, such as in cars or public spaces where traditional cleaning methods, such as soap and water, are not available.
One problem that has become more prevalent in the use of presaturated wipes and other similar substrates is the inability to protect the substrate or wipe from microbial contamination. More particularly, even though the substrate is saturated with a wiping composition, many commonly used wiping solutions, including anti-microbial compositions, are not effective against various microorganisms that are known to attack wiping substrates, particularly wiping substrates containing cellulose.
For example, Burkholderia cepacia (B. cepacia), a group of complex bacteria that can be composed of at least 18 different bacteria species, can be found in soil and water and is known to contaminate natural substrates, particularly substrates containing cellulose, including wiping substrates such as wet wipes. A gram-negative bacteria, B. cepacia is extremely resistant to many antiseptics and antibacterial compositions. Other microorganisms that may contaminate and/or attack wiping substrates include Staphylococcus aureus, Escherichia coli, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Candida albicans, and Aspergillus brasiliensis. 
Recently, the problems associated with protecting and preserving wipe substrates from contamination has been exacerbated by the trend to use naturally occurring antimicrobial agents in preservatives. Thus, a need exists for a wiping composition comprising a preservative composition that can serve as a preservative for the substrate that is used to apply the wiping composition.